Dont you get it? I love you
by SecretSilencex
Summary: Candice Michelle is your average WWE Diva. Shes Beautiful and Elegant and doesnt take crap from anyone. But shes fallen for her best friend, John Cena. So what happens? Drama. Drama. Drama. John CenaOCRandy Orton
1. prolouge

Candice Michelle is Basically your Average WWE Diva. Shes Beautiful, Elegant, And has a "dont take crap from nobody" Attitude.Theres just one Small problem. Theres this guy... But its not just ANY guy, Oh no. If it were this wouldnt be complicated.**That** guy is none other than the Blue Eyed WWE Champion, John Cena. But hes Actually more than that. Hes her best freind. What happens when love mixes with freindship? Drama drama and More drama. Trust is Betrayed, Questions are left Unanwsered, Truth is left Unspoken and True love is put to the test. Can thaeir love survive? Well theres only one way to find out...

**A\N- This is just to get you started. Or basically to give you a heads up on the story. No more than a prolouge. Ill have Chapter One up a little later today.**


	2. Surprises

Candice Michelle had just wrapped up her match against Mickie James in a number one Contenders match for the Women's Championship. Surprisingly she won which left her in total bliss. This meant she would be going to Survivor series to face Lita in her final match ever for the Women's Championship. In Candice's opinion, there was no other way that she would like to see her best friend leave the business after seven long years than this way.

She let out a sigh as she leaned up against a near by wall. Just then a pair of warm, familiar arms slid around her waist from behind. She smiled as she took in the scent of the WWE Champion.

"You are so predictable. " She whispered with a smile.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked as he rested his head on her shoulder with his arms still locked around her waist.

"I smelt you. " She answered with a laugh.

"Well can I let you in on a little secret" He asked with a smirk.

"Go right ahead"

"You stink" He said laughing. Candice Whirled around "I'm appalled, John! " She said in shock.

"Hey, It was just some harmless truth" He said raising his hands in defense. Candice Rolled her eyes "so what are we doing tonight" John asked as he took a long swig of his water.

"We? We are doing nodda. Zippo. Nothing. IM going to go back to my hotel room and more than likely pass out" she informed him.

John shook his head "YOU are coming out with ME. " He replied

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

Candice threw her hand up in the air as a sign of giving up. "Fine you win, I'll go but your lucky that I love you, punk" She said giving him a small shove.

"Well the same goes for you, Missy" He said as he shoved her back.

"Where are we going anyways?" She Questioned.

"Well we aint going anywhere until you take a shower" He said "besides it's a surprise. " Candice stomped her foot into the ground "you of all people should know that I hate surprises." John shrugged his shoulders "I don't care, you're going to go with me to this "surprise" place you WILL love it. "

"Is that a threat?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No it's more like an order, Now go wash up" Candice sighed once again as she made her way back to her locker room. There she took a quick shower, Grabbed her bag and headed out the door. She slowly made her way towards the outside, but bumped into a friendly face.

"Cece?" Randy said with a look of shock on his face. "I haven't seen you in what seems like forever." Cece was a little nickname everyone around the locker room had given Candice.

"It has been awhile" she admitted.

"I miss you" He whispered as he looked into her eyes, brushing a few loose strands of hair out of her face. "And I Miss you." She whispered back with a smile. Randy and Candice had dated off and on over the past year. And they both knew that they had feelings for each other.

"So where are you heading off to" He asked curiously.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Johns taking me somewhere but he wont say where exactly."

Randy Smirked "I bet you'll like it." He assured

"Oh lord, you're in on this too?" She said in disbelief.

"You know me Cece; I don't spill the beans when it comes to surprises." Candice let out a scoff and shifted her bag onto her other shoulder. "Well I assume I'll see you at this surprise place?"

"You bet." Candice shook her head and walked on by until she saw John standing near the Exit.

"You ready to go?" He asked as Candice approached him.

"When were you going to tell me that Randy as in on this surprise also?" She asked avoiding his question.

Y"ou would of figured it out once we got there anyways." He said as a matter of factly.

Candice rolled her eyes and threw her bag into the back of Johns escalade. "This better be good." She warned.

"Trust me, you're going to love it."

**A\N - Hmmm, What this big surprise? And exactly what's going to go on with Randy and Candice at the party? Will John be jealous? Question. Questions. Question. And don't worry, the drama will start soon.**


End file.
